A Second Chance At Life
by Kimimaro-Kun
Summary: Everybody knows how, Kaguya Kimimaro died. But no one knows if he got a second chance at life. KimiXJuug Rated M to be on the safe side. Enjoy. Again you know the speal Any type of review is fine be it Construtive critisism,flames or praise. Yours In Tragedy, Kimi-Chan
1. Chapter 1

A Second Chance at Life (A Sethie Boy production)

X-x-X-x-X- Outside of Heaven's Gate.

"Kimimaro We always give people who die a choice."  
"A choice. Hm. What do you mean by a choice, Angel?" (A/N Weird huh? A guardian angel named Angel. He he funny…)  
"If you would listen for once and didn't interrupt me… Maybe I'd tell you!" Angel huffed angrily.  
"Okay I will listen to what you have to say, Angel." Kimimaro said sweetly.  
"You won't interrupt?"  
"My lips are sealed." Kimimaro said with a grin.  
"Okay here are your choices, Kimimaro."

Authors' note : What's gunna happen? Only time will tell. –Laughs-  
PM me if u wanna know earlier than everyone…lol  
I'll tell u. So look out for the next chapter of A second Chance At life Oh yeah srry for the short chapter but the next one will be longer :D  
-Seth


	2. Chapter 2

Kimimaro: FINALLY!  
Me: SHUT YOUR TRAP KIMIMARO!  
Kimimaro: MAKE ME!  
Me: FINE! REVEIW ME WHILE I FIGHT THIS MORON  
The second chapter of A second Chance At Life IS HERE!  
Recap: "My lips are sealed." Kimimaro said with a grin.  
"Okay here are your choices, Kimimaro."

"You can go to Heaven, Hell or Earth. Which do you think suits you?" Angel asked him.  
"Hm." If I go to heaven Juugo will be sad but I'll be happy...But if I go to hell we'll both be sad...hmmm... "I choose Earth!" Kimimaro said happily.  
"And why is that?"  
"My friend, Juugo...He'll miss me too much and I'll miss him. It wouldn't be fun...Without Juugo." Kimimaro said unhappily.  
Angel hugs Kimimaro. "Good I'm glad your thinking about someone else for a change in things."  
"Yeah I know..." Kimimaro said trying to free himself from Angel's Bear hug. "Please stop you are hurting me." (A/N: Think about it an Angel giving you a bear hug. Ouch. XD)  
"Sorry Kimmy."  
Kimimaro glares at her. "Don't call me that and we'll be fine."  
"Fine. Whatever! Meanie!"  
"Are we leaving soon, Angel?"  
"Yeah. I guess this is good bye."  
"Bye. But I'll probably see you when I die again. Right?"  
"Yeah you're right."  
"Am I going to be the same old, Kimimaro in the same body right?"  
"Yup!"  
"Thank you, Angel. I'll see you when I die!" Kimimaro said then jumped through the portal thus having his soul pushed back into his body thus making him live.

X-x-X-x-: Earth

"Oh my god! GAARA LOOK!" Lee shouted pointing rudely at Kimimaro.  
"Hm? Oh my god he is alive!" Gaara said with a terrified expression.  
"Wait if we're quiet he won't know that we're here." Lee said  
Hm...I wonder... Kimimaro thought silently and looked up at the clouds.  
"Look he's walking away." Lee said relieved.  
"I already know you're here. There's no use in hiding." Kimimaro said in a slightly irritated tone.  
"Where are we then. BONE BOY!" Lee teased.  
"You're behind the tree over there." Kimimaro said pointing at the correct tree.  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW?"  
"I'm smart..." Kimimaro said in a confused tone.  
"Nope. WRONG ANSWER!" Lee said and swung a quick kick at Kimimaro's face but he dodged it smoothly.  
"So you still want to fight,Trash?" Kimimaro said once again irritated

Kimimaro: AM I GUNNA WIN?  
Me: Maybe...PM me if u wanna know earlier like I said before  
Kimimaro: Imma PM u Seth!  
Me: It isn't possible Kimimaro -.-  
Kimimaro: REVEIW US PLEASE NICELY!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of A Second Chance At Life IS FINALLY HERE!  
Kimimaro: Hey guys I got Seth off his butt and told him to post this so HERE IT IS!  
Me: Geez Kimimaro I was sleeping :(  
Kimimaro: Sorry Seth. -.-  
Me: Whatever Kimimaro...  
Kimimaro: AM I FORGIVEN?  
Me: I guess so...REVEIW NICELY PLEASE?  
X-x-X-x-: Earth

Recap: "You're behind the tree over there." Kimimaro said pointing at the correct tree.  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW?"  
"I'm smart..." Kimimaro said in a confused tone.  
"Nope. WRONG ANSWER!" Lee said and swung a quick kick at Kimimaro's face but he dodged it smoothly.  
"So you still want to fight,Trash?" Kimimaro said once again irritated.

"BRING IT ON!"  
"No Lee it's hopeless he'll kill us." Gaara whispered in Lee's ear so Kimimaro couldn't hear.  
"What did you just say,Trash?" Kimimaro said meanly and moved closer to Lee.  
"N-nothing. He said nothing Bone guy."  
"Thats what I thought you said." Kimimaro said then moved back.  
"By the way? Whats your name?" Gaara said aiming the question at Kimimaro  
"My name is Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan. But you can call me Kimimaro." Kimimaro said then bowed politely.  
"I see."  
"I must get going."  
"Where are you going, Kimimaro?" Gaara asked.  
"To the sound village."  
"Oh Ok see you later then, Kimimaro." Gaara said sadly.  
"See you." Kimimaro said patting Gaara on the back.  
"Have fun buddy!" Gaara said happily then hugged Kimimaro.  
"You too, Gaara." Kimimaro said smiling and hugged Gaara back.

Kimimaro: Hey tell us how u liked it. Me especially!  
Me: Yeah but tell us nicely not rudely! By the way, Kimimaro what the hell were you doing last night.. you were makin a hell of a lot of noises!  
Kimimaro: Umm well... I uhh -mumbles incoherently-  
Me: Oh well he'll tell you next chapter -glares at him- HE BETTER  
Kimimaro Uh-Oh


	4. Chapter 4

A second chance at life chapter four is finally HERE!  
Me: Kimimaro will tell you what he was doing ...at the end of the chapter.  
Kimimaro: Yeah I will. Sadly...  
Me: Uh yeah Here goes bros! XD  
Kimimaro: Review nicely PLEASE WE NEED REVIEWS! well... I need reviews so...PLEASE REVIEW US I BEG OF YOU...XD!  
Me: Yeah he's pretty damn desperate -sighs- Stupid, Kimimaro...

X-x-X- SOUND VILLAGE  
"Kimimaro what are you- You're supposed to be? HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!"  
"Heh heh yup I'm alive and well again." Kimimaro said uncomfortably.  
"THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!" The assistant yelled.  
"No need, Kira. Kimimaro said then hugged her. "By the way. Is Lord Orochimaru upset with me?"  
"No he isn't why do you ask, Kimimaro-Kun?"  
"Just wondering."  
"Are you feeling better?"  
I never really gave it much thought. Am I? "Yeah I am." Kimimaro said happily.  
"YAY!" Kira said giving Kimimaro a really tight hug which left him breathless.  
"Why...Are...You...Hugging...Me...So...Tightly,?" Kimimaro asked as he released himself from her tight hug.  
"I don't really know...I LIKE HUGS." (A/N: Heh Kira's a lil nutty isn't she? LMAO...Okay I'm done laughing. Sheesh don't look at me tht way!XD!)  
"Good for you...I think..." Kimimaro sighs. "Is Lord Orochimaru Busy? Or isn't he?"  
"I don't really know I'll check..." Kira grabbed her phone. "Nah he isn't busy...He's talking to Kabuto...want me to tell him that you need him Kimimaro?"  
"I guess so..."  
"Alright."

"Hey Orochimaru-Sama."  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
"Umm Kimimaro wants to chat. Will you chat with him, My lord?"  
"He's alive?"  
"YUP!"  
"Fine bring him to me, Kira-Chan."  
"YES SIR!"  
Orochimaru hangs up. "Kimimaro's coming get out of my sight, Kabuto!"  
"umm ok."  
"How did it go Kira-Chan?"  
"Go see him."

Me: KIMIMARO WAKE UP YOU LAZY SLUG!  
Kimimaro: -snores loudly-  
Me: Whatever...I'll get him to tell you next chapter -kicks him- STUPID WORTHLESS KIMIMARO!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Me: Kimimaro if you please?  
Kimimaro -yawns- If I what?  
Me: What were you doing a couple nights ago that made you make all that noise, Kimimaro?  
Kimimaro: If you must know my stomach hurt...and I was taking a dump...sheesh  
Me: O_O To much info dude.  
Kimimaro: You asked and I told you.  
Me: Well Read review LEARN IT LIVE IT LOVE IT! Eh heh heh heh. By the way how did it smell Kimimaro? XD!  
Kimimaro: Umm it didn't smell that great  
_**

**_"You wanted to speak, Kimimaro-Kun?"  
"Y-yes My lord."  
"About what boy?"  
"I just wanted you to see I was alive. Are you happy?" Kimimaro said smiling.  
"No you are bothering me, Kimimaro. Now I want you to leave my sight before I end your life." Orochimaru said angrily motioning to the door with his arms.  
"Y-yes I-I'm sorry." Kimimaro said then headed for the door with tears in his eyes. (A/N: Yeah I know poor Kimimaro...)  
"Kimimaro-Kun, how did it go?" Kira asked happily which made Kimimaro whimper in response._**

**_"Couldn't be that bad?  
"Yeah it was..." Kimimaro said unhappily.  
"Aw poor you." Kira said hugging him softly.  
"Thanks, Kira for all your support." He said and hugged back.  
"You feeling better now?"  
"Yeah I guess."Kimimaro said smiling.  
"YAY KIMIMARO FEELS GOOD!"  
"Heh heh yeah OK." Kimimaro said uncomfortably.  
"I'm so star struck baby could you blow my heart up?"  
"Umm Ok..." Kimimaro said unusually.  
"Grove slam work it back filter that baby bump that track space cowboy play that track GAGA IN THE ROOM SO STRASTRUCK CHERRY CHERRY CHERRY CHERRY BOOM BOOM!"(A/N: I think I got tht right didn't I? Tell me if I didn't Keh?)  
"Oh shut up, Kira you're incredibly annoying!" Sakon yelled.  
"How about you come over here and make me? Kira said and ran behind Kimimaro.  
"Fine I will."  
"Kimimaro save me."  
Kimimaro stands up and pulled out a bone from his shoulder and positions himself to attack. "You do and you die!"  
"What are you her bodyguard, Kaguya Boy?"  
"Don't...You..Ever...Call...Me...That...AGAIN!" Kimimaro said rushing at Sakon blindly and got punched in the gut by Ukon.  
"Heh...You've become weak, Kaguya Boy."  
"Grrrrr! YOU'LL PAY!" Kimimaro said forming hand signs for a strong jutsu  
"How so BASTARD? MULTIPLE FISTS BARRAGE!"  
"BRACKEN DANCE!"  
"Ugh!" (A/N: Sakon ain't dead he's knocked out though.)  
"Are you alright, Kira-Chan?"  
"Yeah, Kimimaro I'm fine!"  
"Good..."  
"Are you ok, Kimimaro? I mean you're bleeding.."  
"I'm fine just a scratch."  
"Take off your shirt Kimimaro. NOW!"  
"Yes, Kira." He replied and took off his shirt obiediently  
"Oh my god you poor thing.."Kira said and rubbed Kimimaro's stomach wound with her hand stupidly and making him wince.  
"Ow. That hurt." Kimimaro said glaring at her.  
"I'm sorry Maro. (A/N: My friend gave me the idea of the name XD)  
"That's OK, Kira." Kimimaro said happier than before.  
"YAY...HUG TIME!" She said hugging Kimimaro gently.  
"OK...whatever...Well I'm going to go eat dinner see you later Kira." He said wiggling free from Kira's embrace  
"OK bye Kimimaro-Kun."_**

_Me: Long eh?  
Kimimaro:__ WHATS FOR DINNER SETHIE __BOI?  
Me: For me...umm a carnation instant breakfast...I don't eat much I'm picky XD  
Kimimaro: WHAT ABOUT ME?  
Me: NONE FOR YOU KIMIMARO KAGUYA :)  
Kimimaro: Why not?  
Me:_** CUZ I SAID REVIEW NICELY PLEASE!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kimimaro: Seth wake up!  
Me: -yawns- What Kimimaro?  
Kimimaro: Type the new chapter, Seth!  
Me: Oh yeah I'm thinkin of makin this a yaoi tell me what you guys think please I need fucking reviews  
Kimimaro: I'M NOT GAY!  
Me: Yes you are. Btw if anyone can put the lyrics of "Written in the stars" in the review thingy is my bff ;)  
Kimimaro: They won't do that, Seth  
**X-x-X-x- Lunchroom  
"Hey, Kimimaro! Can you sit over here!" Juugo asked happily.  
"Sure, Juugo." Kimimaro said just as happy  
"So what was death like?" Juugo asked in awe.  
"It was Ok...not scary or anything."  
"Says the guy who doesn't scream at scary movies." Juuga said grinning at Kimimaro. ( A/N: I think Juugo is kinda OOC tell me if he isn't please?)  
"Heh heh yup..."  
"Now can you please tell me, Kimimaro?" Juugo pleaded.  
"Ah...sure why not...?" Kimimaro said calmly  
"Woot Woot!" Juugo wooted happily. (A/N: Sorry I really gotta read a thesaurus don't I?)  
"Well there were clouds all around me...it was really pretty... It was kind of like being in the sky. I talked to my guardian angel by the way, Juugo."  
"REALLY? WHO IS HE?" Juugo said with wideened eyes.  
"She." Kimimaro said simply.  
"OK THEN WHO IS SHE?" Juugo yelled happily.  
"Her name I can not tell you it's against the rules I'm sorry...Juugo. Are you mad at me?"  
"A little." Juuga said frowning at, Kimimaro.  
"I'm sorry, Juugo I just can't please don't be upset with me..."  
"Ok...I was only..." Juugo searches his mind for a word.  
"Yes?"  
"...Kidding."  
"Oh heh funny." Kimimaro said laughing with no emotion.  
"Well what else happened who killed you to begin with." Juugo asked sadly.  
"Gaara of the sand killed me..." Kimimaro said dryly.  
"Really," Juugo asked wide eyed. "The amazing, Kimimaro was defeated...that's shocking! I thought you died by disease."  
"I did...but I was fighting Gaara at the same time...let mne explain."  
"Okay Maro."  
"I used bracken dance from underground where, Gaara trapped me and escaped from underground I was right next to him but...I died from coughing up a whole lot of blood," Kimimaro shook his head. "Ugh very messy..."  
"I'm sorry it happed to you Kimimaro. Was it painful?"  
"It's OK, Juugo. It was very painfull," Kimimaro shakes his head remembering the pain. "I'm fine." Kimimaro said with a small smile.  
"That's good. You shouldn't go on missions when you're ill though," Juugo said shaking his head slightly. "Kimimaro what was your angel like?"  
"She was really nice and..easily to upset. She actually called me, Kimmy," Kimimaro shakes his head in disgust. "I hate being called, Kimmy...I'd rather be called, Maro or Kimimaro...mostly, Kimimaro. But you can call me Kimmy if you like, Juugo." Kimimaro said running his hand through Juugo's hair smiling slightly and blushing slightly.  
"No I like calling you, Kimimaro," Juugo said poking, Kimimaro's forehead markings happily. "Kimimaro is cuter name to call you than, Kimmy. It just makes you sound like a girl. I hate girls." Juugo said giggling cutely at, Kimimaro.  
"I see. Girls wear too much make up...thus making them unattractive." Kimimaro said glaring at Karin. (A/N: Karin wears make up cuz she's an ugly bitch. Yes I'm a karin-hater! sorry! XD!)  
"Damn Right." Juugo said smiling at Kimimaro.  
"Why are you staring at me, Kimmy," Karin asked smirking. "I thought you were gay." She said thus making all of the guys in the lunchroom burst out laughing.  
"Ignore her, Kimimaro. Shes a jerk!" Sakon said loud enough for Karin to hear.  
"I love you too, Sakon!" She yelled back.  
"I'll get you back by the way. Go check on Kira I think she needed you." Sakon said with an evil grin  
"What did you do to her, Sakon?" Kimimaro said glaring at Sakon  
"Ah you'll see," Sakon said walking away. "See you gay boy!" Sakon said when he was far enough away so, Kimimaro couldn't hurt him.  
"He'll pay if he hurt, Kira," Kimimaro said glaring. "I'll destroy him...see ya Juugo..."  
"See ya, Maro!" Juugo said waving at Kimimaro.

**Kimimaro: I'm bored...  
Me: Me too, bro.  
Kimimaro: Review us nicely  
Me: Yeah don't be rude!  
Kimimaro: Farewell**


End file.
